


Stay With Me

by ArgentMartin



Series: Chasefield One-Shots [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, cute summer gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentMartin/pseuds/ArgentMartin
Summary: Victoria is stressed out, so Max decides to do something about it.





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back? Back again. Jay is back, and no one asked but here's some more cute, summer Chasefield.

Victoria had taken up writing.

Having hobbies was so important when you were a Blackwell student. To handle the erroneous expectations people had of them in Arcadia Bay, even from the people within the halls themselves, they had to have _something_ that gave them joy.

Max picked up her guitar again. Sometimes, even when Victoria didn’t want to admit it, it was nice to have a hobby that wasn’t also their potential career. She liked to strum on Victoria’s couch as she typed away in Word documents. She met a few friends in one of Blackwell’s music classes. She and Victoria collaborated on some song lyrics. It was a nice change in atmosphere.

She knew Victoria had grown less and less enthusiastic about being one of the frontrunners of the Vortex Club. As summer approached, they were getting busier and busier – parties, fundraisers, tailgates, and whatever else they did behind the scenes were being planned left and right. Victoria had spent more nights this week in meetings than she had in her entire Blackwell career, Max was sure. She was practically living on caffeine, and only because Max managed to bring her black coffee every morning.

She was still amazed by how Victoria took that sludge down like water.

She was also worried.

“You know you aren’t obligated to do all of this, right?” Max told Victoria one day, as they were studying. Well, Max was studying. Victoria was forwarding emails to the Student Council, switching through tabs with fervor.

Victoria glanced over her shoulder at Max, a crease between her brows. “Don’t talk about stuff you don’t understand, Max.”

“Maybe I don’t understand,” Max pressed on. “You obviously don’t enjoy it.”

“It isn’t about me _enjoying_ myself,” Victoria snapped, clearly frustrated. “God, Max. You’re so fucking naive.”

Instead of using precautionary measures like she normally would have, Max leaned her guitar tenderly against Victoria’s bed, and walked over to plop herself in her lap. A heavy stream of breath escaped Victoria’s lungs, but no effort to push her off presented itself. Instead, Max could feel her tense muscles starting to relax themselves, and she wrapped her arms around Victoria’s neck.

“You’re stressed,” Max stated softly, pressing her forehead against Victoria’s. “You know you are, so why try to deny it? Especially here. Come on, Victoria.”

Victoria pursed her lips. And before Max allowed her to talk, she leaned in to press her own lips against them. To reassure her. And she could practically feel Victoria’s stress melt away under her touch.

“Max,” she groaned, as they finally pulled away minutes later. “I’m not in the mood for storytime.”

“Of course,” Max grinned. “You don’t have to be. Just…tell me how you’re feeling.”

Another breath. Victoria rubbed at her temples, and leaned back against her office chair, bringing Max with her by her waist.

“You don’t realize how fucking tiring the Vortex Club can be,” she started. “Everyone needs something from me, all the time. They remind me of fucking children, can’t do anything for themselves. They’d be so pathetic and useless without me.”

“Then quit,” Max said simply. Victoria stared at her, as though she’d just asked her to break into the White House.

“I’m serious,” Max continued, running her fingers through Victoria’s hair. “Or take a break, at least. We have enough on our plate without taking on a bunch of unnecessary responsibilities. We’re just teenagers, you’re trying to take on an adult’s job. We’ve got at least another two years before we have to worry about that.”

Victoria bristled for a moment. Max knew she was considering her words. But the Vortex Club was like her baby, as much as she liked to complain. She knew it’d be hard for her girlfriend to break away.

“We still need to prepare,” Victoria settled, though her frustration seemed to have subsided completely. She sounded more exhausted than anything, now.

“We have all the time in the world to prepare,” Max reassured, brushing a thumb across Victoria’s cheek. The warmth against her fingers made her grin wider. “Have you ever done summer vacation properly?”

“Properly?” Victoria asked, raising a brow. “What the fuck do you mean by that?”

“You know,” Max shrugged. “Going on road trips? Spending time at the beach? Shopping? Sitting at home in your pajamas eating ice cream?”

Victoria scoffed. “Sounds fake.”

“It sounds like a good time to me,” Max said, pressing a kiss to her cheek. She thought for a minute. “…You should come back home with me this summer.”

Victoria was taken aback by her words. It was a sudden, big step for them. Victoria would finally have to meet her parents in-person, instead of some half-hour long Skype calls. But, if she knew anything about Victoria’s parents – they had nothing exciting planned for the summer.

“Are you serious?” Victoria asked, her voice almost a whisper.

“No, I’m Max.”

She glared at her. “Fuck off, Caulfield.”

Max snickered, and there was silence for a few moments as they stared at each other.

“…Okay,” she finally agreed. “But if you make me sleep on the floor in your room, we’re breaking up immediately.”

“Oh, really?” Max teased, quirking a suggestive brow at her. “You want my parents thinking we’re doing some bad stuff? Scandalous.”

“Ugh, just take it for what it is, weirdo,” Victoria blushed. “You hang out with Price too much.”

Max laughed at her, but wrapped her arms tighter around her neck, pressing her face into her collarbone. She shivered as Victoria’s fingers traced lines into her skin. A summer alone, sans her parents, sounded amazing. And five months ago, she would’ve never thought she’d be saying it.

Maybe Blackwell wasn’t so bad, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to follow my Tumblr and keep up with me (I need to post there more often), check out http://lardorps.tumblr.com/


End file.
